Your Secret Valentine
by Shyla
Summary: Ginny gets a letter before Valentine's Day from a Secret admirer.... Who is he? and is it Harry? As things unfold Ginny's feelings begin to turn towards another certain someone. NOTE: will reach to rated R later.
1. Day Before The Dance

Disclaimer - Not mine! KK!!  
  
**Your Secret Valentine**

**Day Before The Dance**

**Chapter one**  
  
Ginny sighed, looking out the window _If only he would ask me out_. thought Ginny. It was the day before Valentine's Day Dance. Ginny was thinking of a certain Black-haired-green-eyed- boy a.k.a The Boy Who Lived. Ginny didn't have a date to tomorrow nights dance and wished Harry would ask her out. Today.  
  
With another sigh, she went downstairs to an empty common room. It was 7:30 A.M. Everyone had gone downstairs to the Great Hall, except for her and her best friend Asha Malfoy. Yes Malfoy.

In Ginny's 4th year at Howarts Ashley Serena Malfoy had arrived from France. She had went to school in Beaxbauton. In the beginning of that year, the famous Harry Potter had defeated the He Who Must Not Be Named or Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had died that year also. He had died in battle. Draco's mother, Narcissa was allowed to keep her children because she did not participate in any helping to Death Eaters. Even though Asha was a Malfoy, she was also Draco 's little sister. No one at Hogwart's had believed that Draco had a little sister. Asha was the good one in the family, besides their mother. Narcissa did not want her only daughter to become a deatheater. No one knew that Lucius had even had a daughter, even Voldermort. Lucius didn't even seem to care if Ash was a secret or not. He was only satisfied that he had a son, to become his heirand lead the deatheaters into battle. When Asha arived and had the old sorting hat put on, to everyone's surprise, including Draco, Asha was put into Griffyindor. To Ginny's surprise she was nouthing like her brother, except for the blonde hair and the grey blue eyes, Ash was more kind and was very goth, maybe little of a formal at times, depending on her mood. Ginny and Asha made an unlikely pair.

Ginny met with her friend in the empty common room. Asha, today was wearing black boots, her school cloak and skirt which was black. She wore a geen t-shirt with the word ''prep'' that was crossed out in red.  
  
Ginny looked at herself also, of course wore, her black school cloak, red T-shirt, black school skirt and her black boots. Ginny's hair was still the same long red hair color, except now had natural gold highlights. Before school Ginny and Asha had gone to Diagon Alley and had gotten their hair done. Asha's hair was still blonde, but the tips of her hair were black. Her mother had a fit and Ginny's mother also. Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy had became close friends, since, over the summer, Ginny had stayed at Asha's home or vice versa. Ginny had also started becoming friends with Draco, though he had not stopped calling her Weasly, and she Malfoy. Although he was still the same arrogant bastard who slept with any girl he wanted.. Ron and Harry had a fit over this. While, Hermione had gotten over this, since they were both head boy and girl. They had to work together at times. Draco had stopped calling her mudblood, but had not stopped calling her by her last name.  
  
''Finally Gin. Your up! '' said Asha, running to her.  
  
''Sorry I was just thinking.''  
  
''What about?" Ash pretended to think. " Harry. Gin, you have to get over him. He says he's going to ask this mystery girl out.'' Said Asha with a frown.  
  
''Yeah I know. I know but it could be me.'' said Ginny.  
  
Asha shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
''Come on let's go were going to only have 15 minutes to eat.'' grabbing her friends arm and heading down to the Great Hall.

They walked into the noisy Hall, and walked over to their table. Ginny took a seat next to her brother. ''Hey Gin, what took you so long ?'' said Ron, shoving food in his mouth.  
  
''Took me a while to uh...change.'' Said Ginny smiling a fake smile.  
  
''Ron, stop stuffing that food in your mouth. Your going to choke.''  
  
Ginny watched Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, yelling at him. Hermione and Ron had been going out for the past two years now. Even though Hermione didn't like Ron's habits, they still loved each other.  
  
Ginny smiled at them, still yelling. She wished had that kind of relationship, someone who would love her forever.  
  
''Hey Ginny.'' said Harry looking up from his homework he was doing, and who was sitting across from Hermione and Ron.  
  
''Hey Harry.'' said Ginny, looking at him dreamily, but then wiping it off quickly. '' Still doing homework I see.''  
  
''Yeah, I had to stay at quiditch practice for a while.'' after that Harry went back to his homework.  
  
Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes. "Hey! I was there too and I got my homework done." 

Her looked her in the eye and smiled at her, giving her a shrug and went back to his homework.

Ginny felt her stomach do flips. She ignored it and watched Asha who took a seat next to her. Asha turned towards the Slytherian table and waved to her brother.  
  
Draco waved back, he smirked and pointed to the guy, who's back faced him. Draco wagged his eyebrows. The guy sitting next to him was Corbin Faye. Draco's few good friend besides Pansy Parkinson, who had gotten over Draco and who was roumered to be dating another guy. Asha (obviously) liked Corbin for a long time.  
  
At Draco's gesture, Asha rolled her eyes. Corbin turned around and looked where Draco was smiling at. Corbin saw Asha looking at him and waved. Ash's face turned slight shade of pink, waved and turned quickly to eat and to hide her face. Draco moved his eyes to Ginny and stared at her, then winked, and smirked again. Ginny glared at him. She hated when he smirked at her and he knew it. Even though they were 'friends' Draco would still had the ''bad boy'' image and would tease her about anything. With another final glare she turned around.  
  
''Ginny, why do you talk to him anyway?'' said Ron, who was glared at her.  
  
'' Hey! My Brother isn't that bad.'' said Asha.  
  
''You want to bet. When we were experimenting on frogs in potions.'' said Harry. '' He opened the whole cage and turned them into little bats and he blamed it all on us.'' motioning to himself and Ron.  
  
Ginny smiled '' He has changed over the years."  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
''Why don't you go marry him?' said Ron in disgusted, and turned to talk Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny ''Don't worry he's joking.''  
  
''EW! You marry my brother ?'' said Asha, smirking.'' Ha ! that would be sick and awesome at the same time, we'll be almost like sisters.''  
  
Ginny grimanced and looked at Harry....who was talking to Ron. I want to MARRY Harry!  
  
A small tinkle of a spoon against a glass, was heard.  
  
Everyone looked up at the teacher's tables, where Dumbledore stood.  
  
''Good Mourning Everyone!'' said Dumbledore smiling  
  
'' What a beautiful day it is. I Have a small annoncement about tomorrow's dance and the fact that it is Valentine's day tomorrow. Now, this year we will being doing something slightly different.....instead of asking someone as your date to the dance. The gentlemen here, will give the ladies an annonymous letter asking out the lady of your choice- like a secret admirer, to the dance. The letter's can be given out today during lunch by owl post. Then at tomorrow's dance the men will meet the ladies at the the dance. As you know the 1st and 2nd years will have a seperate dance with the 3rd and 4th years, and the 5th, 6th and 7th years will have their own room for the dance. Well, that is all I hope. Good Day! ''  
  
Everyone went back to their breakfast and chatted about the dance.  
  
Suddenly an owl swooped down towards Asha.  
  
''I bet it's money from my mum.'' said Asha. She took the letter, read it and tucked the bag of money in her pocket.  
  
''I wonder who is going to ask me out ?'' wondered Asha, after a while and staring at Corbin (again).  
  
''I bet I know who you want to be asked out by.'' said Ginny smiling.  
  
''Yeah and I know who you want to be asked out by.''  
  
Ginny turned and looked at Harry.  
  
''Gin, you know he likes you like a sister.''  
  
''Yeah I know. I wish it was more.''  
  
Asha smiled a sad smile  
  
The sound of the school bell rang around the whole hall.  
  
Everyone got up to go to their class. Ginny slowly packed her books in her bag and waved to the Dream team.  
  
''Come on Gin, were going to be late for Charms.'' said Asha. '' Oh no. Wait...I have to give Draco the letter mum gave me.''  
  
''Allright. I'll go with you.''  
  
They walked towards the Slytherian table, and to Draco and Corbin who were waving to their friends. Draco looked up and saw them coming towards them.

''Hey Ash.'' said Draco. '' Weasly.''  
  
''Malfoy''  
  
''Oh gods, you two. Im glad you know each others last name now.'' said Asha handing the bag of money to Draco. '' Here, Mum said not to spend too much. Hey Corbin !'' giving Corbin a shy smile.  
  
''Hey Ash.'' said the black haired and blue eyed boy.  
  
Asha and Corbin chatted. While Ginny walked with Draco.  
  
''So Red.....'' said Draco, using the nickname, he loved to taunt her with.  
  
''Will you stop calling me that ? I know my hair is red but must you remind me.''  
  
Draco smirked. ''What- what did I do ? '' pretending to look guilty. ''So, did Potty ask you out yet ?''  
  
Ginn glared at him ''No he didn't. Do you have to call him that?''  
  
''Yeah hhhheelloo........Mr Malfoy here dosen't like him !''  
  
''Well I think Mr Malfoy should really get over it or are you jeolous''  
  
Draco was about to say something, when Asha yelled ''Bye Corbin.'' As they stopped by Asha's and Ginny's class.  
  
''Well, see you Red.'' said Draco running before Ginny got to hit him.  
  
Ginny and Asha walked into their class. Eagerly waiting for Lunch time.

well I think this story of mine came out ok!.......Well I won't noe until ppl start reviewing.....SO PLEASE (getting on her knees) Please REVIEW!!!! I'll luv you guys a LOT! HEHEHE ne wayz I hope yall luv this fic as much as i did. Oh yeah and please read my other fic called ''The Task'' Thanks Again! lol!  
  
Also sorri about the spelling errors....hehehe! 


	2. Your Secret Lover Man

**Your Secret Valentine**  
  
**Disclaimer:** not mine......except i wish a lil bit of it was! hehehe (JK)  
  
**Chapter Two  
  
Your Secret Lover Man**

****

Right after the mourning classes, Ginny and Asha, went down to lunch practically running. As they entered the Great Hall, owls were swooping down to deliver messages for the Valentine Dance.  
  
''Come on, Gin.'' said Asha, dragging Ginny with her as she walked to their table. ''I think I see an owl waiting for us. It could be from Corbin.''  
  
Ginny groaned knowing that her friend was right. Corbin, in their 5th had suddenly took an interest in Asha and startd flirting with her, except when Malfoy was there.  
  
Asha quickly took her seat and grabbed the letter with her name on it. Asha quickly read the letter and smiled a big SMILE!  
  
''So...'' Ginny screamed, impatiently.  
  
''I think it's him.'' Asha screamed also.  
  
Ginny hugged her and let go. Ginny's face suddenly saddened.  
  
''I didn't get one.'' She sighed and looked Harry who was looking at the Slytherian table. Ginny followed his gaze to....Pansy Parkinson (dun dun dunnnnn). Ginny was shocked, she frowned when she saw Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig next to Pansy. Pansy looked up and frowned at Harry, then looked down, wrote a note and sent the owl away to Harry.  
  
Ginny looked away.  
  
''Don't worry about it Gin.'' Asha said putting food on her plate, obviously not seeing her look at Harry. ''You'll get a date.'' looking up at the ceiling for anymore owls, Ginny doing the same, but looked down and started eating, very slowly. All over the Great Hall everyone, mostly girls, were were wondering who their dates were.  
  
Suddenly an owl- no a hawk screeched and swooped down toward Ginny. She looked up fast and watched the hawk land near her plate. The hawk nudged her hand and lifted his feet, where the letter was tied. Ginny grabbed the letter and opened it. Asha looked at the hawk and reconized him, and smiled. Curiously she said '' So... Any good?''  
  
GInny read the letter slowly, very slowly.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
Hello luv, let me make this short. I'm not putting all that mushybloody crape, but i am going to ask you one thing. Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night ? If you say yes, meet me tomorrow and you'll have the best time in your life with me. If no, well i'm sorry. I guess you won't find out who I am then. Well I hope you make the right decision. 

With luv, (I hope)

Your Secret Lover Man.  
  
After reading her letter Ginny laughed at the cocky name. Maybe she should go, wanting to take a chance and to forget about Harry. Maybe she would go and meet her secret lover man.  
  
''Well ? '' Asha said watching Ginny fold up the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.  
  
''He seems interesting. I guess. Do you think I should go ?''  
  
''Definatly............(putting food in her mouth)...... Come on Gin, take a chance. He may not be Harry, but maybe you'll fall for this mystery man.'' Asha smiled, as if knowing a secret.  
  
''Hey Gin.'' Ron said popping out of no where.  
  
Ginny jumped.  
  
''Well did you get a letter ?'' asked Ron. ''If you did..... I think I should personaly meet the guy and tell him i'll beat him to the pulp if he hurts you.'' Ron glared.  
  
''Ron ! You will not.'' Ginny started to Fume. Trying to change the subject. '' Well... did you write a letter to Herm ? ''  
  
''Yes of course. She was, complaining how we don't have romance in our relationship.''  
  
''Did Harry write a letter to anyone.'' she asked knowing the answer.  
  
''Yes but, he wouldn't tell me who the girl is.'' Ron frowned, but then turned around hearing a small ring, coming from the head table and Ginny doing the same with everyone else.  
  
''Excuse me everyone.'' said Dumbledore, with a smile. '' I hope all of you have your letters from your secret admirer."He said with a twinkle in his eye. " Tomorrow, I've decided to let all of you have a day off from school." Everyone screamed instead you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Take a day off, shop or just relax. All right now that's settled, You may finish eating.'' With that Dumbledore took his seat.  
  
''Hmmmm... I think we should go find some outfits! I can't wait. Huh Gin?''  
  
''YEAH!'' Ginny smiled, forgetting about Harry and trying or that is guessing who her date could be. I hope it's not Neville.  
  
With that last thought the bell rang and she ran to her next class with Asha, patiently waiting for the next day

Well I didn't like that chapter but, hey I was in a hurry to get it out on Valentine's day but, of course I couldn't! speaking of that I had no Valentine....whaaaaa....Oh wellz.... mayb next year! I noe the letter was crappy but, i couldn't think of wat to write! arrrhhhh....Stupid wrtiters BLOCK!  
  
To my reviewers: Thank you so much ya all! Kat, Youngpadfoot, Starry, Legomyeggo, Melissa Adams, Evil Slytherian child, Jane, and Gohanlover!  
  
Thanks u guys!!!


	3. Encounter

**Your Secret Valentine**  
  
**Disclaimer-** not mine (I wish it was....especially Draco (Drools)  
  
**Setting - **I forgot to tell you Ginny and Asha are in their 6th (16 yrs old) year and Draco and Corbin are in 7th (17 yrs old) year.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**Encounter**

* * *

****

****

It was a nice, bright sunny mourning, and it was Valentine's Day. A little redhead was asleep in her dorm....  
  
''Ginny wake up.'' Screamed Asha who just got out of the shower, and was drying her hair. ''Come on Gin, its past noon.''  
  
The night before Ginny didn't fall asleep until midnight, thinking about her date for tomorrow and what she should wear. Her and Asha talked all night about almost everything.  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed looking at her clock. 9:30 A.M.  
  
''Asha.'' Screamed Ginny, lying back down. ''It's not noon. You liar!''  
  
Asha popped her head into their room ''Well, at least I got you up.'' She grinned and moved her head out of the way, when Ginny threw her pillow. ''Come on Gin, get out of bed. We still have to eat breakfast and then to Hogsmead. We need to do some shopping'' Saying the last sentance in a sing-songy voice  
  
Ginny got up and groaned. ''I'm up. I'm up.'' She went straight to the bathroom, took a shower, She sighed and put on a white shirt with black and red hearts for Valentine's Day, her jean pants, and black boots.  
  
Asha wore the same thing except her pants were black and baggy, and her shirt was black with red lettering, which said 'Great to be loved.'  
  
After a little while, they went down to the Great Hall to get some food

* * *

**Great Hall**  
  
''Hey you guys.'' Screamed Hermione over the loud crowd of people. They walked toward Herm and sat in the seats Hermione had saved them.  
  
''Could I come with you two, when you go to Hogsmead? '' asked Hermione as they were putting food in their plates. "Lavnder isn't due back until June. She owled me to tell me"  
  
Ginny face saddened. "I wish'd come back soon." Lavender was in America, an exchange program. Her other best friend Colin Creevey was alsoin America ''Of course Herm. You don't want to go with my brother ?''  
  
''No it's not that. I just want to surprise him. For the dance.'' Smiled shyly Hermione.  
  
''Yeah I understand. That is so cute, even if it is with my brother.''  
  
THUD  
  
Ginny looked up from her plate. The same hawk from yesterday had just landed Next to her, with a Rose in its beak and a note tied to its leg. Again Asha recognized the hawk and looked interestingly at the note and rose.  
  
''Well aren't you going to open it ?'' said Asha, while Hermione nodded.  
  
Asha gave the bird a final pet and it left.  
  
''Uhhhh...I guess.'' Said Ginny grabbing the note and rose. She opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Hello again luv, I sent this rose here with Tobias, for you. This rose is one of many I will give to you tonight, that is if you go to the dance with me, I hope you do. I will be carrying them tonight to let you find me. We will have a great time. I promise. I hope to see you tonight.  
  
Love Your Secret Lover Man 

They continued eating their breakfast, while everyone else was leaving going to go Hogsmead.  
  
''Bye Hermione.'' Said Ron, leaving also. '' I'll see you at the dance.'' Hermione kissed her boyfriend good bye and waved to Harry, who was also leaving.  
  
Ginny sighed watching Harry's tall figure, who was looking at Pansy.  
  
''Bye Gin.'' Said Ron. ''Have Fun.''  
  
''Yeah bye Gin. Bye Asha.'' Said Harry, who finally stopped watching Pansy.  
  
''Bye.'' Said Ginny and Asha.  
  
Ginny watched Harry and Ron leave. Her eyes wandered towards Pansy and glared at her. To her surprise, her eyes suddenly caught Draco's, who was looking upset but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't tell. The look was replaced suddenly with a glare at her. Ginny glared back wondering why he was suddenly so MEAN. They turned away and listened to their own friends conversation.  
  
A little while latter they were ready to leave.  
  
''Ohh no. I forgot my purse.'' Said Ginny. '' I'll be right back.''  
  
''Ok Gin, we'll meet you at Hogsmeade.'' Said Asha.

* * *

Ginny ran all the way to the Griffyndor tower. She ran down the halls and turned the corner, not seeing another person walking her way. She smacked into them, making her lose her balance and falling on top of the person. Her neck buried on their shoulder. It was obviously a guy. She could feel his hard chest against hers and his tight grip around her body. His hands on the small of her back making her whole body tingle.  
  
''Bloody hell" said the person.  
  
Ginny looked down at them. Her eyes meeting grey blue ones.  
  
'Hello Weasly.'' Said Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny glared at him. She felt warm. Still looking down at his cold eyes and smelling his strong scent of cologne, Ginny felt like she was in heaven. His hair was messily sprawled out, and besides the cologne he smelled like the faint air outside. Crisp mourning air. She looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
Draco looked up watching her glare at him, but clearly observing him. He observed her too. Her red hair was down falling in her face and the sun shining on it bringing out her yellow highlights, making her look like an angel. She smelled like vanilla. Wow, am I really obsessed with her He thought.  
  
Ginny snapped. Feeling him looking at her more intently. ''Malfoy, I think I should better get up now.''  
  
''No, I think I'm quite comfortable.'' Said Draco with a smirk and wrapping his arms around her small waist. ''Yes, I'm comfortable.''  
  
Ginny glared at him ''Malfoy, let GO! ''  
  
''NO. What Mr. Potty, never did this to you?'' Draco said not moving and smirked again.  
  
''MALFOY. Harry, dose not even like me. Why would you get that idea?'' Ginny glared again. ''and- and I don't like him either.'' She lied and looked away from his eyes.  
  
Before answering her, Draco let go of Ginny. She got up, feeling the warmth go away. Draco got up also. Ginny watched him dust off his clothes, a zipped hooded black sweatshirt, white T-shirt and jeans.  
  
''Wesley I think your still in love with him. I mean it's so obvious you stare at him every chance you get."  
  
''Wow didn't know you noticed.What Malfoy you jealous?''  
  
_Yes_ thought Draco **BUT** of course he said ''No. It's just obvious.'' Draco stared into her hazel eyes, wishing he had all day to keep staring into them.  
  
'' Well, i'm going. Ok?'' Said Ginny, moving away, feeling his gaze on her, like a hawk.  
  
''Where were you going to make you run so fast, that you knocked me down?'' Draco said, trying to keep her here. To hear her light calming voice.  
  
''Ummm. I had to get my purse, to go to Hogsmeade.''She felt so uncomfortable, having Malfoy tall to her in a civilized tone. She started to fidget.  
  
Draco noticed and decided to leave before he made things worse.''Whatever Weas. Just, next time watch where your going.'' And with that Draco walked away.  
  
Ginny shook her head and ran to her dorm, got her purse and left to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/n - well their ya go. The third Chapter. I hope you liked it....plz REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!......LUV YA GUYS MWUAH


	4. What To Wear?

**

* * *

Your Secret Valentine**  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters! Kk?  
  
**Setting** - Ginny 6th yr. Draco 7th yr.  
  
**_Chapter 4_**  
  
**What to Wear ?**

****  
  
After getting her purse.  
  
Running, Ginny went to Hogsmeade, not knowing that a certain blonde haired boy was following her. Hearing footsteps, Ginny slowed. The footsteps stopped. So did she. She turned around and saw Malfoy......AGAIN!  
  
''What do you want, you bastard?!'' Ginny yelled, glaring at him.  
  
Draco look at her closely before answering.  
  
"Nothing, bitch,'' He returned her glare. ''And don't flatter yourself. I'm going to Hogsmeade, not following you.'' He blurted.  
  
Ginny smiled, hearing his confession, and crossed her arms. ''What makes you think that I thought you were following me?''  
  
Draco glared. Her insolent smile was infuriating. ''Whatever Weasel. I'm off.'' He slowly went by her. Her shoulder slowly brushed his arm. Ginny shivered.  
  
''Cold, Weasley?'' He noticed her short sleeve T-shirt. ''Here, Red.''  
  
He took off his sweater and throwing it at her. He was wearing a white muscle T-shirt underneath that clung to his well-developed biceps and outlined his wide shoulders. Ginny subconsciously took a sharp breath.  
  
_What the hell?_ she thought. She brushed the thoughts away. Still confused, Ginny still caught the sweater, regardless of the fact that his newly revealed figure was undoubtedly making her head spin.  
  
''Malfoy, I don't need this.'' Ginny threw his sweater back.  
  
''Yes you do.'' He said, throwing it back.  
  
Again she shook her head and threw the sweater, aiming for his face. He pelted the sweater at her chest. ''Arrhhh! Weasley, just take it- you know you need it more than the children of Ghana. '' (Thank you to my beta reader August, for comin up wit tat lol.....)  
  
''Fine," Ginny muttered in confusion and put on his sweater. She slowly breathed in the woodsy scent of his cologne.  
  
''Fine.'' He walked away. Ginny watched his retreat, then set her chin determinedly. She had questions.  
  
She ran, catching up to him. ''Malfoy! Hey, wait up!''  
  
Draco stopped, but didn't look at her. ''What?'' His tone suggested he was slightly annoyed.  
  
''Why are you being nice to me, and..and then you're suddenly mean to me later?''  
  
Draco stood for a moment, silently surprised at the Weaslette's bravery, and shrugged and walked away again.  
  
Ginny frowned, then sighed. She jogged a little until she appeared again at his side. She didn't know why, maybe because of his sudden burst of kindness, but she wanted to be close to him. For some reason, he was glad for her to be.  
  
They continued walking TOGETHER to Hogsmeade silently. Not an uncomfortable silence. Just silence.  
  
When they reached the entrance, Malfoy quit walking, and daydreaming Ginny almost walked past him into the wall, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
''Here Malfoy. Th-..Thanks.'' She handed him his sweater, trying to fight the blush in her cheeks.  
  
''Yeah. No problem.'' He said smirking, trying tg hide the fact that he thought that the pink in her cheeks was sweet, and a little...alluring.  
  
They said their goodbyes with a nod and went their separate ways.

''Hey Ginny! Over here!'' screamed Asha, arms flailing wildly, at the entrance of Honeydukes.  
  
''Hey.'' Ginny went over to her friend.  
  
''What took you so long?'' asked Asha.  
  
''Ummm.. I guess I just.uhhh. Tripped.'' she explained, partially telling the truth. She offered a slight smile.  
  
''Yeah, ok." Asha arched an eyebrow, not believing her, but just grabbed Ginny's elbow and began dragging her. "Well, come on! We have to go and get our outfits for tonight!''  
  
They went to all the stores searching for a dress or robe, but not finding any that they could afford, they began to get discouraged.  
  
''We could try that muggle store over their.'' Said Hermione, who already found a nice red dress.  
  
''Yeah, let's try it!'' Ginny gave Hermione an appreciative smile.  
  
They went into the store. It wasn't exactly a muggle store; just a store that sold muggle items.  
  
''Hello,'' said a young woman's pleasant voice from behind the counter in the center of the room. ''May I help you?''  
  
''Yeah, I'm looking for an outfit,'' said Asha, ever so blunt. Her wide eyes darted around.  
  
''Yes, we have many occasional outfits. Over here, If you'll follow me.''  
  
They followed the salesgirl into the back room and walked in. Ginny, Asha, and even Hermione were in awe over the huge a! ssortment in front of them.  
  
''You can try those on. Over there,'' said the young woman, pointing at another room and then leaving.

''All right Gin, I need a black skirt and a red top.'' Said Asha. ''Oh never mind I found it.'' She took out the skirt, which was black, and was outlined in a brick red piping. A few minutes later she found a matching red glittery top with a low-cut neckline.  
  
''This is great!'' She giggled. 

Hermione and Ginny whistled in unison. "I hope I can find something that'll match that in, uh, hotness,'' said Ginny, giggling but searching frantically.  
  
''Wait, I think I found one.'' Said Hermione popping out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione held up what she found. A jean skirt and a top that shimmered red and gold.  
  
''It's perfect Herm. Thanks.'' Said Ginny, grabbing the dress.  
  
''Well then let's go we still have two hours until the dance.'' Said Asha.  
  
They paid and left, going back to Hogwarts...very EXCITED.

* * *

Their ya go. How is it?!  
  
THANK YOU TO ME NEW BETA READER..................AUGUST!!.............LUV YA THANK YOU THANK YOU.  
  
and also THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS!!! HEHEH lol  
  
now I must go and do the chicken dance!.............(author has just gone CRAZY...LOL)  
  
Thanks to those who voluntered to be my Beta reader.......Thanks! 


	5. The Dance

~*Your Secret Valentine*~  
  
Disclaimer - hp ppl not mine (I wish)  
  
Summary - Gin is in her 5th yr and Draco is in his 6th yr. (i changed it so i can make this story BIG)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The dance or Ball (i don't noe wateva)  
  
**** It was two hours before the dance and Ginny...........Was screaming.....?  
  
''ASHA, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM.'' Ginny screamed at the closed door.  
  
Asha opened the door and looked at her angry friend.  
  
''Hey, Hey! Stop screaming,'' said Asha, her eyes full of amusement. ''I know you're excited, but could you please....please calm down.''  
  
''Sorry it's just with the mystery guy and that the.. Harry thing. I'm having mixed feelings.''  
  
''Yeah. Do you still like Harry?'' Ash asked, now standing in front of the mirror.  
  
''Harry? Yeah I do still like him, but I think he likes me as a little sister.'' Ginny scrunched her face at this.  
  
''Well forget Harry! By tonight, you're going to have a new man in your life.'' smiled Asha secretly.  
  
''Well then I guess I'll get ready then.'' Ginny smiled and she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
****  
  
''Gin, you look great,'' said Hermione. ''You too Ash, but aren't you a little too showy?'' Hemione noted Ash's low cut, shimmery top.  
  
''I don't care,'' said Asha. '' As long as Corbin notices me.'' Hermione laughed. "How do you know if the letter was from Corbin?''  
  
Asha shrugged ''Hey girl, don't mess up my fantasy! Anyway, if he isn't the one he'll still notice me.'' she said, wagging her eyebrows.  
  
Ginny laughed, as Ron entered. Ron came down and stopped in his tracks looking at Hermione. Hermione was dressed in a red dress. The top was a tube top, but she had a small jean jacket. Her hair was down, and curled.  
  
''Beautiful,'' muttered Ron, but Hermione still heard him.  
  
''Why thank you.'' said Hermione, noticing his blush. She smiled at this and looked him over. '' You don't look bad yourself.''  
  
Ron wore black muggle dress slacks and a blue muggle button down.  
  
"Ron, those look new," Ginny said. He blushed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't embarrass 'Mione, could I?"  
  
Ron went over to his girlfriend, hugged her and kissed her for a..........very..............very............long time. (mwhahahahah)  
  
''Ewww.......You guys must you do that in front of me, RON'S little sister.'' Ron smiled. ''You look great Gin. You too Asha.''  
  
Ginny wore the jean skirt and the red and gold shirt she had found at Hogsmeade. She wore her boots that were charmed to become a dark brown. Her hair was up, with a few strands falling and framing her face.  
  
''Thanks Ron.'' said Ginny. ''Where's Harry?''  
  
''He's coming...................Oh, there he is,'' said Ron, watching Harry come down from his room.  
  
Harry was dressed indentically to Ron, only he wore a green dress shirt instead. ''Hey Harry!'' the girls chorused  
  
''You all look great!'' said Harry with a grin.  
  
''Well then, let's get a move on!'' ordered Hermione as she grabbed Ron and leaving the room. **** They entered the Great Hall and marvelled at the change. The long tables were gone and were replaced by small circular tables that were arranged around the dance floor. The lights were dimmed and red heart-shaped spotlights stood out on the floor. All the way in the back was a magical dj booth, which played music by itself.  
  
The group grabbed a table in the back. They talked about their surroundings. Slowly people were coming in and taking seats. Ginny kept a watchful eye on the door, hoping one of the guys would claim her, but alas! none of them did. Asha, who was sitting next to her, chattered away and also watched the door. Suddenly Corbin appeared beside Ash.  
  
''Hey Asha.'' Said Corbin, pulling out a red rose and giving it to her.  
  
''Y-y-your my Valentine?'' Asked Asha, but knowing the answer.  
  
''Yes.'' Said Corbin tenderly. ''You want to dance?''  
  
''Yes.'' Said Asha breathlessly.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
''Bye Gin,'' said Asha taking Corbin's hand.  
  
"Yeah, have fun!" Ginny smirked.  
  
Ginny watched the new couple go to the dance floor.  
  
''Gin. Where's your Romeo?'' Asked Ron.  
  
''I don't know,'' lamented Ginny, as a slow song started playing.  
  
''Well good.'' said Ron, Ginny glared at him.  
  
''Come on Ron, let's dance.'' said Hermione, pulling Ron towards the dance floor. Ron only groaned and waved to Harry and Ginny.  
  
''Well, Gin, I'm going to go,'' said Harry, seeing that Pansy had entered the room.  
  
''Harry, wait!'' Ginny grabbed his arm. ''Are really positive you like Pansy?'' She blurted.  
  
Harry looked confused as he wondered at how she knew.  
  
''Yes Gin, I don't know why. I just do... after being partnered with her in Snape's class, I saw a nice side of her even though she doesn't show it when people are around. I'm just attracted to her,'' explained Harry. ''But I'm taking a chance.''  
  
Ginny smiled. ''Bye Harry. Good luck.''  
  
'' Thank you. Bye Gin,'' said Harry kissing her on the cheeck  
  
Ginny watched Harry go to where Pansy was sitting, with other Slytherian girls. Harry walked to Pansy and said a few words. Pansy nodded and took his hand skeptically. They went to the dance floor, dancing awkwardly but slowly getting used to it. The student population stared aghast at them, but left them alone.  
  
Ginny frowned, then smiled. "Good luck, Harry," she thought. She looked around, losing hope that HER MYSTERY DATE would show up...Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she got the distinct impression that someone was watching her.  
  
Ginny looked at the door and saw Malfoy staring at her. In his hand was a pink rose. Ginny looked at him, he was still staring at her. She looked away, shaking her head. "He's probably not it," she thought.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
Ginny could still feel Malfoy's eyes on her back and shivered. Soon after, she felt a feeling like she was missing something. Ginny turned around and Malfoy was gone. Ginny frowned, angry with herself for caring about Malfoy.  
  
She jumped as she felt the sudden pressure of a hand on her shoulder and a red and pink rose was at her side. She turned to look behind her, but her evident captor gently forced her head back to the front.  
  
Slowly the person....the guy..... leaned on her. Ginny felt his lean body on her back, and his mouth was so close to her ear.  
  
''Sorry I'm late, luv.'' He said in a husky voice, his hot breath on her neck, making her shiver.  
  
''I. I.- It's ok at least your here.'' Ginny sighed and tried to turn, but was stopped.  
  
''Before you turn why don't you close your eyes and will go somewhere private to talk.'' Ginny felt unsure and stiffened up.  
  
''It's ok. I PROMISE I won't hurt you.'' he said in a soothing voice, he had noticed she was tense under him. ''I promise.''  
  
Ginny relaxed, then nodded. He offered her his hand and she took it. Ginny felt a burning sensation run through her body, where his hand was. Ginny shivered again, she wished he would just hold her right there.  
  
''Close your eyes.'' he said, her back still facing him. She closed her eyes and he led her outside onto a balcony. Ginny knew she was outside because she felt a cool breeze blowing.  
  
She felt his arm around her waist pulling her to him and whispering in her ear. ''You can open your eyes, but you can't leave. Promise?'' he said with a sigh.  
  
Confused she nodded and said .'' I promise.''  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and was full of shock. Her eyes were wide, Right in front of her was the one and only...........................................................Draco Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
Ron watched his little sister go with the sleeze bag Malfoy. He was about to go and get her when an arm stopped him.  
  
''Herm. Let. Me. Go!''  
  
''No Ron.'' said Hermione frowning at him. ''Stay with me, ok? Ginny can take care of herself, even if Malfoy is with her. If she needs us, she knows we're here. ok?'' Ron looked at her and sighed.  
  
''Alright..........Fine.''  
  
Hermione smiled and took his arm, in for another dance.  
  
"I hope I'm right," thought Hermione.  
  
****  
  
''Malfoy?!................DRACO?!........you can't be.....'' said Ginny, moving out of his arms and pacing, looking at him every now and then.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall and watched her. Comfortable, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Ginny pace and try to figure it out...this could get interesting!  
  
''MALFOY..........I-I thought you hated me.'' She said and looked him, brazenly meeting his gaze.  
  
''I never said that.'' he whispered looking away.  
  
''What?'' she asked, though she obviously heard. '' A Malfoy and.........a Weasley don't mix!''  
  
''Your point is?'' he smiled.  
  
Ginny sighed and studied him. He looks so...angelic with no gel in his hair (for once) and his hair falling around his face. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt, with a few unbuttoned buttons at the top and he wore blank pants. Ginny could see a silver, green dragon pendant around his neck. Cute she thought. Ginny shook her head, but continued to watch him.  
  
Draco waited pateintly waited for answer, utilizing the time to memorize how she looked tonight. She wore a red and gold top, and a jean skirt that perfectly showed her curves. Her hair was up and some strands fell around the sides of her face.  
  
''Beautiful,'' he breathed, not meaning to speak aloud.  
  
Ginny blushed at his comment.  
  
''Malfoy....back to your question.........WE just don't go together. If we were together we would probably spend half the time arguing.'' Ginny looked down.  
  
Draco sighed. ''Ginny......'' Ginny looked up, visibly surprised that he called her by her name.  
  
Draco continued after seeing her shocked look. ''What if it did work? What if it did?''  
  
''I don't know,'' Ginny said, still looking down. Draco walked up to her lifting up her chin. She flinched, but Draco ignored it.  
  
''What if we made it?'' He whispered.  
  
''Draco-'' But she didn't get to finish, because his lips were gently on hers.  
  
****  
  
Ginny nearly fell, but was held up by his storng arms. With her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Ginny shivered, feeling his hand caressing her waist. At first Draco kissed her gently but later became rough when she responded. Slowly he moved his tongue near the opening of her mouth, as if asking for permission. She parted her lips and he thrust his tongue into her mouth seeking response. Gently they let go and took a breath, but Draco didn't stop. He moved her head to the side and kissed her jaw down to her neck, licking it on the way up. Ginny was lost. Wherever he touched, kissed, licked or sucked was burning and she didn't want it to stop.  
  
Ginny slowly let go, but leaning her forehead on his.  
  
''I'm sorry, Drac.'' Ginny said looking into his eyes. ''I can't do this.''  
  
Draco's eyes suddenly filled with fury. He let go of her roughly and walked to the edge of the balcony, staring at the scenery. ''It's because of Potter isn't it?''  
  
''NO.....it isn't.'' she said feeling the warmth he gave her, go away. He gave her a dubious look.  
  
''It's not ! Why would it be about him?''  
  
''I see the way you look at him, at meals,'' he said, not looking at her and then he turned to her. His eyes were full of rage, fear and sadness.  
  
Ginny looked away. ''See, I told you it wouldn't work out.''  
  
Draco looked at her again. ''I'm sorry.........I just hate the idea of that git having yet another thing that I want.''  
  
''What.....I don't love Harry, Draco and I'm not a thing. I don't love him because i'm starting to like you.''  
  
Draco looked at her closely.  
  
She went on. ''But I still can't be with you. I'm sorry. I don't feel anything with you.'' She lied.  
  
Draco gave a hurtful look but, wiped it away, making his face emotionless.  
  
She went up to him and kissed his cheeck. Draco grabbed her face and moved her lips to his. They kissed gently, but Ginny pulled away slowly.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' she whispered and with that she was gone.  
  
Draco watched her and he thought he saw something in her eyes......tears.  
  
******************  
  
The END!  
  
Well their you have it !...A cliff!..........sequal.....maybe (of course their will be) 


	6. Feelings

~*Your Secret Valenitine*~  
  
Disclaimer - not mine except charaters that aren't in the book!!!  
  
*Feelings*  
  
Chapter 6 ~~~~  
  
All these mingled hearts their all the same, but I don't know if I can wait for your love tonight....  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny looked out her bedroom window.  
  
"Why does all the worst things happen to me?" Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean the worst things?!"  
  
Ginny gasped and turned her head slowly, already knowing who it was. "Asha. Don't do that. Your messing with my train of thought." Ginny smiled as she said this, a sad smile.  
  
Asha frowned at this. "So you found out." As she said this, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked up at Ginny and waited for her answer.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Ginny turned and looked out the window.  
  
"Well...SURPRISE!" Asha said sarcasticly. Ginny glared at her. " So, why are you up here?"  
  
"Honestly, I really don't know. I'm starting to like him, but I still like Harry."  
  
"Why don't you give Draco a chance?"  
  
"Half of me wants to and the other half is telling me not to. I'm afraid he'll hurt me. Remember in the begining of the school year, He was dating Kristin Henson and Caitlin Mileen at the same time! How can I trust him?"  
  
Ash nodded understanding. "Oh I see... I wouldn't trust him ethier if he wasn't my brother. It would be so cool if you two did date you could be my sister-in-law or something like that." Asha said with a grin.  
  
Ginny glared.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. Im just trying to make you smile."  
  
"I know. I know. I just...I just need to think." Looking out the window again. "So how come your up here anyway? Why aren't you with Corbin?" She said trying to change the subject.  
  
" I saw you running up here, you looked pretty upset. So I told Corbin that I wanted to get a cloak upstairs. Luckily Ron didn't see you run up here, he would have beaten up Draco. Oh yea, and by the way, he knew Draco was with you."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " He must've stormed off towards us. Huh?!"  
  
"Yeah, he did but Hermione stopped him."  
  
"That's good. I didn't want Malfoy to end with a bloody nose or even worse a broken arm." Ginny giggled.  
  
Asha grinned. " AH HA! You do care about him."  
  
Ginny smiled at this. "Maybe just a little, but then again I think about him and two girls. Probabley having a threesome after he told them he was dating them both." Ginny cringed.  
  
"Ewww....PLEASE don't go into details. It's my brother were talking about!"  
  
Ginny smiled then frowned at what she had said before. "You know you should go back downstairs before your date gets worried.." Ginny got up and picked up a crimson red cloak. "Here this will match your dress."  
  
Asha gave her a look. "Are you sure your allright." Taking the cloak as she said this.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Asha smiled a small smile.  
  
"Asha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
" When you talk to him tell him im sorry." Ginny said as she walked towards window, looking out again.  
  
"Sure." Said Asha, as she closed the door taking one final look at Ginny.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The clock struck twelve telling the students that the dance had ended. Asha walked up the stairs feeling butterflys in her stomach as Corbin held her hand and guided her up the stairs, his hand at the small of her back. Silently they came to the fat lady's portrait (no idea wat its called. do u noe?! )  
  
" Well I had a great time Corbin. " Ash smiled up at Corbin, he smiling back.  
  
"I did to. So are we an official couple?!" he said shyly.  
  
"Well..." said Ash, leaning on him. His hands traveled to he waist. " We haven't had our first date yet or our first kiss."  
  
"We could call this dance our first date and have our first kiss now."  
  
Ash smiled and Corbin leaned towards her. Their lips met.  
  
~ 5 MINUTES later ~  
  
Asha walked into her common room and sat on the first seat that she was close to. She sighed. "This has been the greatest night!" She said with a grin. She watched as people came, chattering away. Hermione and Ron came in holding hands and kissing, not noticing Asha. Ash rolled her eyes. "Hey you guys!"  
  
Hermione jumped and Ron turned red. They faced Ash.  
  
"Er....Hello Ash." said Ron, still a crimson red. Hermions, next to him joined Ash in a fit of giggles. "Goodnight Ash. Night Ron." Said Hermione. Giving a quick peck on Ron's cheeck. "But Herm. I thought we were going to you know...go up to your room and..." Said Ron screaming after Hermione, as she went up to her room.  
  
Asha still giggling screamed "Ron...ewww...that's wicked gross."  
  
"You know this is all your fault." Said Ron, heading upstairs also, but smiling.  
  
"Night Ron." Ash watched Ron go upstairs. But then she remembered...Draco.  
  
Asha frowned and got up. ~~~~ Draco leaned against the long railing of the balcony. He watched the trees sway softly, back and forth, as the wind blew its branches. Why did this happen the way it did? Draco closed his eyes and replayed the image of a few hours ago. He had been in the spot for almost two hours. He felt a cool blast of air hit him in the face, blowing back his silver hair. He opened his eyes and started to pace again, trying to keep his mind empty. He kept thinking of those same words she had told him ...im sorry... Why couldn't she just get out of his mind.  
  
"Arggghh." Frustrated he went to lean on the balcony. I need to stop thinking about her. He stood there for a few more minutes looking out at the scenery.  
  
Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. I hope it isn't a teacher. He didn't bother to around, once the person was right behind him. He knew who it was.  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
~~~~  
  
She knew exaclty where he was. She could feel it.  
  
Asha looked down to her hand. On her ring finger was a silver band. On the top was a small opal jewel. Over the summer, Draco's father had beaten him senseless, for not torturing Potter and his gang enough, Draco ran away. Before he had left he had given this same ring to Asha. So they could never get lost, never lose each other. Asha lifted her ring to her mouth and whispered "Fin-derr." She looked at her ring and saw a tiny picture of Draco, pacing. He looked like he was outside on a balcony. She couldn't tell where he was, so she let her ring lead her. She walked the halls her ring glowing brighter the closer she got. She walked through the halls. She walked by the grand hall and stopped in front of to doors that lead to a bridge/balcony that lead to the astronomy tower. She walked outside, feeling the cool breeze.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hi Draco" She called. He was leaning against the railing, his back facing her. "You ok?!"  
  
"Hey Ash." He turned, his face emotionless. "So you heard? The one and only Draco Malfoy actually got turned down." he smirked, his eyes full of sadness.  
  
"You really like Gin huh?!" Draco nodded and looked down. "Don't worry Drac. She needs more time." She came up to him putting her left hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so. She had meant what she had said. I saw it in her eyes." But I'm the one and only Draco Malfoy right? I mean I can get over anything and even Virginia Weasly."  
  
Asha smiled just a little but knew he could never get over Ginny. He had liked her for a long time. "I know you Draco. Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Said Draco putting on his fake smile. Asha walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"You positive?"  
  
"Of course. You know me I'll get over it by tomorrow. At least I hope so. Trying to get away from this subject. "How was your date?"  
  
Asha smiled forgetting about the recent topic. "It was GREAT!" Asha told him everything except the kiss. She knew if she told him he'd probably kill Corbin. It was so hard for him to actually agree to his sister and his best friend dating. " I guess were together now."  
  
Draco smirked. "So he did kiss you?"  
  
Asha blushed. "Yea he did. Are you ok with us together?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I can deal with it. Just as long as he dosen't hurt you. I won't beat him to the pulp."  
  
"Thanks Draco. Well I got to go. I don't want to get caught. I have to walk all those stairs." Asha walked to the door. "You coming in. It's almost 2 o'clock."  
  
"Yea I'll be in, in a minute."  
  
"All right. Draco one more thing. I had talked to Ginny a couple of hours ago. She wanted to tell me that she's sorry. Really sorry." Asha smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes I know." Draco turned around again. "I'll talk to you in the mourning." He said a little harshly.  
  
Ash sighed "Just give her time Draco. Just give her time."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. So Ash left.  
  
Draco sighed. "I'll wait as long as I can." He whispered to himself. "But I don't think I can.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sad I know, but it'll be happy in the end you'll see.  
  
~*Thanks to all my readers for waiting patiently. I LOVE YOU!!!! Sorry for the spelling erros and other stuff I did wrong! i've been so busy. During vacation my Gram died and then right after vacation i had to go back to school...i need to keep my grades up or else im banned from the computer...AHHHHH : O ...dont worry ill try my best to get the next chapter...I hope you like this chapter! i did! lol! Thanks to my Beta reader I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!*~  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
TO MY BETA READER AUGUST: im not sure if u got my email or not or if u have a new email address but could you email me back! (pinnymu@alloymail.com) 


	7. All Forgotten

~*Your Secret Valentine*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOUTHING ....NOUTHING (except mayb the unheard of characters)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*All Forgotten*  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
Everybody expects to hear a love song. Love can't come from something, that never was.  
  
Tyler Hilton - Our Time.  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
The next 3 months everything and everyone went back to normal. Except, of course, Corbin and Asha, who were dating. As the weeks went by the weather became warmer. When Ginny didn't have classes, she would spend the long hot days in the humid library. Mostly drawing. Everyone in her family had something creative about them that made them who they were. Percy was a writer, Fred and George were good at inventing anything that could explode and Ron was good at cooking but even better at eating food. So Ginny was the artist in the family. She could draw anything from utensils to living people. Ginny looked down at her hard-bound sketch book. The cover was black, decorated with stickers of her favorite bands like The Wierd Sisters to her favorite quidditch players on the Chuddley Cannons(I think thats the team not sure). Ginny opened the book and looked at her past work. Pictures of her over populated family came to view, Bill with his girlfriend, Fleur Delaclour Charlie with one of his dragons, the twins smirking behind Percy's back as he was about to eat one of the candys they gave him. She even had some pictures of Hermione burind in a book while Ron started nagging her and Harry smiling across the tables in the great hall (probably smiling at Pansy). She even drew Asha and Corbin who were so infatuated with each other for the past months.  
  
That was the reason for her lonely state. Ginny didn't have much friends at Hogwarts. There was of course Asha and the famous trio, but they had each other. There was also Lavender Brown and Collin Creevy who were both in America for an exchange student program. Although Collin was due back any time now but Ginny wasn't completly positive when he would arrive. Ginny sighed feeling complely alone. She washed all thoughts of loneliness and looked around for a good muse that would inspire her.  
The library seemed very busy today since it was sunday. Students trying to finish up last minute homework or relaxing on their last day of freedom until another weekend arrived. Her eyes skimmed through the groups of people. Some of her fellow classmates were here. Padma Patil and Audrey Clarence, gossiping as always. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas looking through quiditch magazines.  
Even Crabbe and Goyle were in the library although they weren't doing anything educational except snoozing, which is healthy for their minds. Pansy and her cackling friends were here. Pansy who looked like she was trying to concentrate on her best friend, Marya Jenson, who was yapping as always, but Pansy kept sneaking glances to the table across them. Ginny looked over already knowing who was there. Ron, Harry and Hermione. They didn't notice her since they were on the other side of the room. She was glad of it. She didn't want their pity right now, for being cooped up in the back of the library all alone in a dark corner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
After the dance Ron had asked questions about Draco.  
  
"Did he do anything to offend you?" Asked Ron. "If he did Harry and I can kill him for you."  
  
"Ron! Im fine and no he did nouthing of the sort. He was very polite." Ginny frowned as she defended him. Why am I defending him? Didn't I tell him I don't like him? Ginny shook her head ridding the thoughts.  
  
"I swear if he does I'll-"  
  
"Look Gin. If you ever need us were here for you" Said Hermione cutting off Ron and putting a hand on his arm trying to restrain him.  
  
Ron shook his head pulling his arm away fom Hermione, but not harshly. "Im going for a quick walk." He said looking at the two girls and Harry who was standing by the window, his back facing them. Ron walked through the portait without taking a glance back.  
  
"Well anyway Gin. What really happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny glance away form Hermione's gaze. "I don't really want to talk about. Right now Im just confused."  
  
"Well," Hermione got up "You can tell me when your ready. Right now I need to go find Ron before he hurts himself."  
  
Ginny nodded and Hermione left the same way as Ron.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet Harry. Whats wrong?"  
  
"What?! Oh sorry nouthing. Well actually I think Im just as confused as you."  
  
"About Pansy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess this what we get for liking Slytheriens."  
  
Harry chuckled softly. "Yea i guess your right." Harry moved to sit next to Ginny and they both sat ther in a comfortable silence watching the flicker of the flames. "So what did he say? If I may ask?"  
  
"He..he.....saidhelikedme." Mumbled Ginny.  
  
"Pardon." smiled Harry. "Come on say it!"  
  
"HE SAID HE LIKED ME!" Said Ginny a little to loud.  
  
"Haha. Thats great Gin." Smiled Harry. "So why so glum?"  
  
"I turned him down." She Whispered, turning a shade of pink.  
  
"What? Why did you do that? I mean come on, I heard he's one of the sexiest men at Hogwarts. Did you know that I'm on that list. I'm not complaining though." Harry wagged his eyebrows and smoothed his hair back.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Because it was so surprising. How would you feel? Stand in my place Harry."  
  
"Actually I would rather not." Smirked Harry. "I mean me and Malfoy thats disgus-"  
  
"HARRY! You know what I mean. Ever since we were little- since we were born we've hated each other. He would insult my family, and took away my pride and dignity. When I was in my second year he had sprayed water between my legs and screamed to the whole fucking school 'Weasley wet herself. She wet herself.'"  
  
Harry started laughing. "I remember that. "  
  
Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh shut up! I cried for a whole bloody week. Then now all of a sudden he has a change of heart. "  
  
"Maybe he really likes you." Harry said looking at the fire. A frown coming to his features.  
  
Ginny got up, to stretch. "I don't know maybe he does or maybe its another one of his jokes. I'm going to bed. Allright?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Gin, maybe you should give him a chance."  
  
Ginny shook her head." I don't know." Ginny got up and walked to the stairs that led to the girl dormitry. " He's hurt me too many time."  
  
Harry watched Ginny's retreating figure. He turned back and watched the fire flicked, back and forth. Harry wondered if this was what Pansy was going though. The same confusion as Ginny.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After what happened, Ron would keep a close eye on her. Luckily Harry didn't tell Ron what had happened. If he had, Ron would have been gloating in Malfoy's face.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
He's here.  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
A flash of blonde walked into the library. She watched him. His fast paced figure strolling in like he owned the place. He took a couple of seats in front of her. Luckily he didn't see her or so she thought. For the past three months after the Valentine's dance. Draco had been ignoring her, like nouthing ever happened. It felt like it was before, him ignoring her and making extremly rude comments, but now it was just the ignoring part. No rude comments, like "Look. Theres Potter's bitch. (*gasp* lol !)"  
Everytime she spotted him in the halls, walking towards her he would keep walking looking straight ahead. He wouldn't acknowledge ger prescence. It was like she was invisible. She hated it. She didn't know why but it felt like she would break. Ginny shook her head getting rid of the thought.  
Ginny watched Draco as he took his books out, starting what looked like potions homework. He looked so concentrated. Almost normal. She frowned. He was her muse today and she couldn't stop herself. She had to draw this pose. Ginny opened her sketch book to an empty page. She studied him for a moment. His straight posture, the neat ironed clothes. His aristocratic face, that would frown every now and then. Ginny couldn't believe she was doing this. What if he saw her looking at him? What would he do? Ginny shook her head and began to draw. Never mind what he thought. It didn't matter. She didn't care. Curve after curve. She kept sketching, looking up now and then to see his every detail.  
  
* Five Minutes later. *  
  
Still sketching. The figure on the paper looked more and more human. Everything to his nose to the small lines on his forehead. She was oblivious of the motions around her, only concentrating on the various lines she had created that now lied in her sketchbook. She didn't even notice a certain someone come into the library.  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
He walked in, in search for Ginny. His eyes scanned through the large crowd of familiar faces. He walked around the maze of tables. Stopping once in while to be greeted by his old school mates. He even stopped where the all- star trio were sitting.  
  
"Oh thank the Gods. Your back!" Screamed Hermione, as she got up and ran towards him. Jumping up to give him a bear hug.  
  
"It's good to see you!" Asked Ron, as he shook the young mans hand.  
  
"Yes it is. Ginny will be pleased that your back!" Added Harry, also shaking his hand, a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Well ill see you all later. Im going to go find Gin." He said.  
  
He walked to the back of the library knowing where Ginny usual sat, when she wanted to get away. He walked around some more tables and noticed a small redhead. Her back was facing him and it appeared that she was writing. No of course not Gin dosen't write. He came behind her slowly until she noticed his prescence. His shadow casted on her sketchbook and she stiffened. Slowly she turned her head to face him. Her face, at first seemed scared stiff, but right when she saw who he was her mouth turned upwards. She stood abruptly causing her seat to fall backwards and pulled him in for a hug. Ginny screamed loudly making everyone turn in their seats.  
  
"COLIN!!!"  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
A/n I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!! PLEAZE R/R!!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UR SUPPORT 


	8. Old Friend

**Your Secret Valentine  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I own NOUTHING ....NOUTHING (except mayb the unheard of characters)  
  
**_Chapter 8_  
  
Old Friend**

:::  
  
_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_.

Sugarcult - Pretty Girl  
  
:::

Ginny kept drawing. Draco's face was starting to form. His nose. His eyes and his beautiful thin lips. That beautiful mouth that had kissed her that night. Ginny stomach did a few flips. Shaking her head she continued to draw.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared on her paper, blocking her from the light. She could feel someone standing close behind her. She stiffened. _What if it was Draco? What if he wanted to know why she kept_ _staring at him? What was she goin to say to him?_ Ginny slowly turned around never feeling so scared in her life. Her fear quickly subsuded when she saw who it was.

"COLIN!!!" Ginny grinned from ear to ear. She held him tighter. " I can't belive your here!"  
  
"Gin, I-CAN'T-BREATHE!" Colin said, as he tried to pry Ginny's hands from around his waist.  
  
Ginny let go abruptly. "Sorri, didn't mean too. I'm- HEY! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" She screamed jabbing a finger into his chest.  
  
Colin's face turned red. He looked around at the people, looking up from what they were doing. Colin rubbed his head feeling a little embarrased. Gin, calm down. Gin-"  
  
"No. You leave me here by myself. All alone. Why didn't you tell-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME." Ginny turnes around knowing whose voice that was...Madame Pince. "Ms. Weasley, if you don't control your temper. I will have to ask you and Mr Creevy, here, to leave the library and leave this place in peace!" She said. "You are disturbing everyone here."  
  
Ginny looked around, her face turning a bright red. Everyone in the whole room was looking right at her. The trio was trying to hide their faces, trying to keep in their laughter. Even Draco was looking at her smirking, but once she looked at him right in the eye, the smirk washed away. He left his face unemotional. Ginny quickly turned her head back to Madame Pince.  
  
"So what will it be Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"I'm Sorry." Ginny said, moving back to sit down in her seat.  
  
"And you Mr. Creevy?"  
  
Colin put up his hands, saying he surrendered and sat back down.  
  
Madame Pince walked away back to her post. While everyone else went back to what they were doing.  
  
Ginny glared at Colin for a few minutes. "So why exactly did you not tell me you were coming here?"  
  
"What and not miss the precious look on your face." Colin mimicked a surprised look. Ginny punched him in the arm. "Oww Gin. Have you been working out?" joked Colin. Knowing that the only phisical thing she has ever done, was fly on a broom.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry has been working us hard this year." Ginny was one of the Griffyndor chasers. She loved it even if she wasn't built physically, but she had great reflexes.  
  
Collin laughed. "Yeah. I bet. I call that obsessive."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "When did you come back here to our wonderfull school? America wasn't good enough."  
  
"Actually, it was great. I met new people."  
  
"Really were any of them better than your best friend, who you left here all alone."  
  
"Of course not, firehead." Colin smiled at her. "Who could be better than you? Your haughty temper, with fiery red hair that matches."  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
Colin chose to ignore that. "So where is my dear Asha?  
  
Ginny frowned and rolled her eyes. "She's off with her new boyfriend."  
  
"Wait. Wait, let me guess who it is." Interuppted Colin. "Hmmm? Let's see." Colin pretended to be thinking. Again Ginny rolled her eyes, she knew that Collin knew about Asha's long time crush. "I think it's Corbin Faye."  
  
"Nice job, Sherlock."  
  
"Well all in good time, Watson." Colin smiled. "So Asha has left you for her new boyfriend?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I have to sit in here all day. By myself. " Saying this she crossed her arms and put her head on the table. "By the way where is Lavender?"  
  
"Lavender is still in America. She isn't coming back till the end of school."

Ginny frowned. She missed her oldest best friend. "Oh well. At least i get to see her over summer break."

" Yea thats true but I saw her everyday. Ha! Beat that redhead."

Ginny smiled.

Colin looked down at her book."So what have you got today?" Collin said, while grabbing her sketch book. Colin's eyebrows went up. "Oh yea, Asha owled me about the valentine dance. So you and Malfoy. I thou-"  
  
"No, im not dating him."  
  
"I know. I know. Why did you turn him down? He is one of Hogwart's hottest bachleors. Im one too!" Colin threw his fist up in the air.  
  
Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "You know your just like Harry. He said that to me too."

"Yeah and he beat me!" Colin pretended to look upset. "So did Malfoy. So why did you turn down the bloke?" 

" It surprised me. I thought that it just wouldn't work out."  
  
"Thought."  
  
Ginny ignored that statement and continued. "I wish things would go back to the way it was before. He was the arrogant dumbass and I was the bubbling redhead that loved a good fight. I hate the fact that he is ignoring me." Ginny took a breath, actually sighed. " Its like I broke his heart. He dosen't even make fun of me anymore. It's like im a pain to look at and i hate it. I even miss him calling me 'Red' I guess im having mixed feelings." Said Ginny, feeling a bit uncomfortable about talking of her love life with Collin.  
  
"Oh, well you know the saying love conquers all. He'll get over it. He is a Malfoy, who is supposed to not supposed to have feelings."  
  
"Well he did have feelings that night of the dance." Ginny started fidgeting just thinking about Malfoy touching her and pouring his heart out to her. Of all people it had to be her Ginny Weasley.  
  
Seeing Ginny was uncomfortable and fidgeting, he changed the subject. He knew Ginny didn't like talking about her love life. Out of all the years knowing her, Ginny had had many bad relationships. Bad relationships that hurt her. Ginny was the type person who could fall for a guy when he even spoke one word to her or show affection to her. Guys thought that she was easy but once they had gotten to know her, they knew she was a fireball and would then break up with her when they didn't get what they wanted. As the years progressed and after the chamber of secrets incident she had become more catious with her relationships and tough when she needed to be. "Speaking about love. Guess what?! I met someone.''  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up. she was also relieved Colin had changed the subject. "Who?"  
  
"I can't say, but I like her. I really like her a lot." Colin said sheepishly.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me who this mystery girl is? I'll be your best friend." Joked Ginny.  
  
"I can't tell you but, i think you might meet her this summer." Colin said with a secretive smile. He was also looking behind her.  
  
Ginny gave him a confused look and looked over her shoulder.  
  
There sat Draco with another girl. Ginny couldn't see her face because her hair was covering her face. Jealousy washed over Ginny. She was tall and skinny, probably about two inches taller than Ginny. Her hair was shoulder length dirty blond. She looked familiar. Draco pointed to the window and the girl looked to where he pointed pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
Ginny could see her now.  
  
Blaise Zabini.

* * *

REVIEW or I WONT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPPIE...

just kiddin i will...


	9. Love Can Be Cruel

_(This is for all the ppl who wanted a longer chappie.... hehe)  
  
_**Your Secret Valentine**

By: Shyla

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine except Asha, Corbin and Ophelia.

**Chapter 9**

**Love Can Be Cruel**

****

_And you don't care your face is on a billboard and you're everywhere you don't care much for interviews you're gone... you've gone away if you don't like being hurt then please don't stay It's hard to wave goodbye from airplanes when I just don't think that you can see I taper off and **say it's never worth the pain sometimes it is....**_

Something Corporate - You're gone

Draco walked into the library, feeling tired and a little stressed. He needed to finish up his homework. Potions homework to be exact. This was going to be fun. He thought with a frown. He couldn't wait until school was over. Since it was two weeks until the last day of this hell hole, Snape had given more and more work to everyone, especially the seventh year. Plus the N.E.W.T.S. which was last week. It was liek a never ending stress week. Besides that, Draco was glad that he was leaving. His last year. Draco wasn't sure what he was going to do after graduation. Maybe become an auror or even healer. He was good at potions. His mother would be so proud. Draco laughed at the thought of his father, who would probably wish death upon him.

Draco couldn't wait until the last day, get his diploma and move on. He wouldn't have to see Mcgonagal or Snape and the other teachers. No more homework, until he decided on what he would be doing. No more sleeping in the cold Slytherian dungeons. No Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, even Slytherians and of course you couldn't forget about the Griffyndors, especially the infamos trio. (He would probably be seeing them anyways over the summer because of Asha, but he wouldn't have to see them every day), but finally the most important reason he was glad it was his last year was Virginia Molly Ann Weasley (A/N-yea virginia im not really used to Giner- wat ever i dont noe how to spell it!).

Virginia Weasly. What could he say?! For the past three months he had tried his best to ignore her. He hadn't spoken to her since that night, he confessed his true feelings to her. He even ignored her when he walked by her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a hurtful and confused look on her face. She had broken his heart. Since she didn't like him the way he like her, or maybe even loved her he needed to move on. He could have any girl he pleased, of course not Ginny, but besides that any girl. He could find any girl that wanted his attention and the lucky girl was Ophelia Fletcher. Last week he had met Ophelia through Pansy. They had started talking at Hogsmeade. Ophelia went to school in Beaxbauton in France and was only here to visit Pansy. They had hit off pretty well. For once in his life he had had a real conversation with girl (besides Ginny). There was no flirting or just going to the nearest bedroom. They had talked and there was chemistry, but he wasn't sure if he could have a sexual relationship with her. Although they did share a kiss that night and it was on the cheeck but nouthing more. Pansy had persuded both of them to get together.

**

* * *

**

**One week before**

_"So Drake, what do you think of Ophelia?" Asked Pansy. They had both just left Madame Milkin's (A/N-im not sure if thats the place. Plez tell me if im wrong) and were leaving with the rest of their class, back to Hogwarts. _

_Draco looked down, not really wanting to discuss it with her. "She's allright." He said with a sigh. _

_"Allright? You both kept talking at the same time! I couldn't get a word in."_

_Draco stopped, waving his arms. Pansy stopped as well. "Well, thats because you didn't say a thing except during introductions or "Draco loves girls who are into quidditch" or "She is a really good cook. Draco, you should try her food. It's delicious." He mimcked her high pitched voice, earning a slap from Pansy. "You were probably amused that we were getting along so well."_

_Pansy grinned. "Thats true." She laughed and continued walking. Draco continued to walk beside her. They were walking, to the carriages, the night was getting darker and colder. Draco pulled his coat tighter around him, a small breeze whirling towrds him. "Its cold." He said._

_"Thank you captian obvious." Pansy shivered. "Seriously, Dray. What did you think of her? You two were talking about almost everything. Even about what happened with you and Ginny Weasly." At saying her name, Draco grimanced. "Sorry, but you have to admit, you have been trying to avoid that subject. Plus that kiss you two shared._

_"It was only on the cheeck." Stated Draco._

_Ignoring Draco's statement. "You two would be the cutest couple!" Screeched Pansy. "You should go for it. Plus Drake, you need to move on."_

_Draco thought about it. She was right. For the past three months he had been wollowing like a sad little puppy, but never showing it. Of course Pansy had looked beyond his umemotional mask, telling him that he could talk about it, if he wanted too. Pansy knowing full well that he wouldn't want to. Draco thought about, while walking in silence. Pansy was right, he should move on. He wasn't having any luck at all winning back Ginny, then again he had been avoiding her. Draco shook his head ignoring that last thought. She wasn't trying to talk to him either. So it was settled. "Fine, i'll go for it." He said, second later._

_"Great!" Pansy jumped. "You should owl her tomorrow. " She grinned. _

_Draco only smirked. "Well that takes care of that. You won't bother me, anymore?" _

_Pansy smacked him lightly. They were almost at there destination. Behind them they heard giggling. _

_  
"Ron, stop." Said the giggling girl behind them. Draco already knew who it was. the two blokes and Hermione Granger. After his father died. He had gotten to know Hermione, since they were both head boy and girl of their class. They had to work together, but of course Malfoy was still arrogant. He guessed thats why Ron Weasley didn't stop him from taking Ginny to the balcony. EVERYONE saw him, including the trio. Granger must have stopped Weasley. He needed to thank her for that, even if it didn't work out. _

_The trio walked by them. Hermione being polite, waved to them both earning a scowl from Ron. Draco only smirked and gently nudged Pansy's arm. Pansy looked up from the ground that she was staring at. Black hair caught her eye, she smiled. Harry turned around giving her a quick wink and mouthing 'see you later.' He then turned around and continued to walk behind the laughing couple aka his best friends. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. Pansy seeing this only said "Don't say a word." but smiling all the way to the carriage._

_**Three months** earlier Pansy Parkinson and Harry Porrer were an official couple. Everyone was baffled by this news. The Boy Who Lived was dating the Pug Faced Parkinson Girl. Although Pansy's face had grown out of that phase and was now looking more like a zombie only beacuse of the pile of make up she wore. (Which Harry had persuaded her to take off, giving her face a plain and clean look. People began to see that she really was pretty without the excessive makeup.) During those four weeks they were together out in the open. Only nasty rumors were spread, like Pansy was now sleeping with someone so low just to get laid (according to Slytherians) or Harry was under a spell in order for the Slytherians to kill him (according to the Griffyndors). Harry and Pansy had tried to ignore these rumors, but soon their friends were convincing them to break up. It was almost like a war. Pansy's friends almost stopped talking to her. Harry's friends (except Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Asha, Seamus and Dean) started stalking Pansy, ready to tell him if she were cheating on him. Soon after, being fed up with all these situations they broke it off. They had made it public. In the great hall._

_Draco was relieved about this. His best friend had just broken up with Harry fucking Potter. He was happy, finally Potter, lost at something. He smiled but Pansy saw him and he went back to glaring at his plate. Actually no one was really sure who broke up with who but besides that he was relieved. He thought it was over. Until one night, three weeks later._

_"See you later Dray." Said Pansy, stopping right in front of his seat in the common room couch._

_"Where are you going?" He asked._

_"To the library." She replyed, while putting her books in her bag, not noticing she had dropped a book under a loveseat in front of Draco._

_"At this hour." He looked up from his work._

_"Yeah." She looked up, finally done putting everything in her bag and began to walk out of the common room. "I have a lot of homework. Um... mostly work from Binns' Class"_

_"I can come with you. " He said, suddenly getting up and putting his things in his own bag._

_Pansy looked up, with wide eyes, but quickly calmed down. "Umm. Actually, you know... I uh want to be left alone." _

_A pained expression appeared on Draco's face._

_"Ummm, I mean. You might distract me. You know how you are. Asking me so many quiestions and all." Her face, almost pleading that he would agree._

_"Yeah I guess your right." Draco sat back down watching her as she backed away to the exit._

_With a final wave and goodbye Pansy left._

_Draco went back to his homework. Fifteen minutes later he noticed the book that Pansy had dropped. Draco got up and picked it. Them looked at the cover. History of Magic. She needs this, in order to do Binns' homework He thought. Draco got up and put his things away. Five minutes later, he was out of the common room and traveling to the library. Walking he didn't see anyone except Madame Pince snoozing away at her desk. Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy must be in the back. Probably to get away from people. He thought. He walked past the book shelves going to the back of the library, where the secluded seats were. Behind a book shelf he heard moaning and chairs scratching against the floor. Draco smirked. Many Hogwarts students knew that the back of the library was a good place for snogging. Draco walked by hopping it wasn't Pansy who was snogging. If it was he did not want to interrupt. Draco turned the corner looking behind the shelf. It was Pansy, but to his horror she was snogging a black haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Pansy was on the table with Potter on top of her. Draco regained his strength and stood fully in front of them. The only thing that came to his mind was clearing his throat. Pansy and Harry looked up from their heavy makeout session. Both their eyes went wide and they both fell to the floor. Harry suddenly got up knocking over a chair behind him. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry looked down picking the chair up, then helping Pansy up, who still seemed to be in shock, looking at Draco._

_Draco lifted the History of Magic book in his hand. "You forgot your book." He said, with a surprised look on his face._

_Pansy walked down the halls, almost skipping down to the library but, of course, Slytherians never skipped. She was going to go see Harry. She felt guilty for lying to Draco, but she had too. Pansy wasn't sure how Draco would react to her still dating Potter. Pansy walked into the library, glad that there was no one here. She walked to the back seeing Harry already there, doing his homework._

_"Got started without me?" She asked taking a seat next to him and giving him a peck on the cheeck._

_"Took you long enough to get here, eh?" He smiled at her._

_Pansy smiled back " Draco kept talking to me and I had to make loads of excuses." She started getting her things out. _

_" You should tell him about us. Im worried that he'll pummel me if he found out on his own. "_

_"What, my boyfriend can't defend himself?" She said nudging him in the ribs._

_He raised his eyebrow. "Of course I can." Smiling at her. "But its the guilt, Pans. I would probably let him punch me." Shrugging and turning back to his homework._

_"Sure keep telling yourself that". Noticing she forgot her History of Magic book. "Damn I forgot my book." _

_"Here will share." Said Harry pushing his book in between them and getting back to writing. His head leaning into her. Pansy got a wiff of his aftershave and a sudden warmth of his body heat, sending shivers down her back. She loved the smell of him. "You all right?" Harry asked noticing her movement and leaning into her and putting his hand on her lap. She shivered again. Feeling weak from his touch. In a husky voice she said. "Yes." Looking him in the eye._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. Raising his hand higher up her leg. Pansy moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Harry leaned in closer nibbling her neck. Pansy put her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Harry pushed her back onto the table, moving up to kiss her full on the lips. Pansy moaned as Harry's tongue licked her bottom lip. Hearing this he pushed his tongue through her lips, colliding into hers._

_Behind them someone cleared their throat._

_Startled, they looked up seeing Draco Malfoy. Both their eyes went widened and they both fell to the floor. Harry suddenly got up knocking over a chair behind him. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry looked down picking the chair up, then helping Pansy up, who still seemed to be in shock, looking at Draco._

_Draco lifted the History of Magic book in his hand. "You forgot your book." He said, with a surprised look on his face._

_Harry had the courage to speak, hoping Malfoy wouldn't start attacking him, but then again he wasn't Ron._

_"Um...Hello, Malfoy." Harry said, his face beet red._

_"Potter. Hello Pansy, I see your doing some great studying." Draco said sarcastically his eyes narrowed to Harry's and Pansy's entwined hands._

_Pansy let go and finally got over the sudden shock and looked Draco in the eye. "Oh, shut up Drake." She sighed and sat down on the chair Harry had picked up, crossing her arms. "Just to let you know I was going to tell you."_

_"Yeah, when was that? When you both start shagging in the halls?" Draco smirked._

_Harry looked up upon hearing the comment Draco had made. Making a move towards Draco. "Now see here Malfoy I-." Pansy silenced him with her hand over his mouth. "He's only joking Harry."_

_"Actually I was quite serious." He said, sitting across from Pansy also crossing his arms. "So how long have you both been together?" His faced looking serious._

_"We never broke up. That small quarrel we had was just a fake." Harry answered._

_Draco glared at the table. Seeing this, Pansy piped in. "Draco, are you upset?"_

_"No just angry." He looked up. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I didn't know how you would take. I mean, you were so upset when I was dating him in public. That when you thought I was over him. You were so happy. I rarely see you happy now a days and smiling. I love him."_

_Harry looked up. "You love me?!"_

_Pansy nodded._

_"Who else knows?" Asked Draco._

_Harry looked up and pushed his hair back. "Ron and Hermione know. I think Ginny and Asha. I sort of hinted it to them."_

_Draco looked down then sighed. Thinking about what he would say."Pans, look. I am happy. Your my best friend and you should think of your own happiness too. I love you like another sister." Draco took her hands. "Im fine. I don't mind you dating Potter." Draco let go of Pansy's hands and looked up at Harry. "But listen here Potter if you ever break her heart or hurt her at all, I will kill you. You have my word."_

_Harry gulped and only nodded._

_"I'll be off. Here's your book." Said Draco getting up from his seat and handing Pansy the book. _

_"Thank you Drake." Pansy smiled, giving him a hug. _

_Draco walked away slowly hearing the two lovers talk._

_"You love me?" Said Harry._

_"Yea. Got a problem with that?" Asked Pansy nervously._

_"No." Pause. (Probably kissing. Thought Draco, rolling his eyes.) "I love you too."_

_Draco smiled. Now knowing that Pansy was in good hands._

* * *

Draco walked by Pansy and gave her a little wave. Her friends chirped their hellos, while batting their eyes. When his back was towards them he rolled his eyes. He walked towards the back, not really wanting to be bothered by anyone. He saw a glance of red hair, but he chose to ignore it. He could feel her eyes on him when he sat down and started getting his things out. He started his work. He looked up but her head was down, sketching in her book. He loved watching her sketch. She always seemed so mesmerized when she was drawing. Her eyes would follow the lines she made and when she looked up at the objects she was drawing and almost look right through them. She would always be oblivious of the things around her. He knew these things because he would watch her. Over the summer, she would come over often because of Asha, of course, and he would watch her. Draco looked down as soon as her hair made slight movement. He didn't want her to know that he was looking at her. He needed to concentrate at his task at hand. He tried to ignore the prickly feeling he felt whenever she was looking at him. Draco ignored everything and began his homework.

"Colin!" Said a high-pitched voice.

Draco looked up just in time to see Ginny hugging a boy, obviously named Colin. Draco cringed at the sight of her hugging another man. He watched her smile up at him, a heart warming smile. He glared at the back of Colin's head. He watched her face and smirked as soon as her faced changed and she started hitting Colin.

"Gin, I-CAN'T-BREATHE!" Colin said, as he tried to pry Ginny's hands from around his waist. 

Ginny let go abruptly. "Sorri, didn't mean too. I'm- HEY! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" She screamed jabbing a finger into his chest.  
  
People around them began to look up at the pair. Colin rubbed his head. "Gin, calm down. Gin-"

Draco watched as a stern looking Madame Pince walking up behind Ginny. "No. You leave me here by myself. All alone. Why didn't you tell-" 

"EXCUSE ME." Ginny turned around, looking at Madame Pince. "Ms. Weasley, if you don't control your temper. I will have to ask you and Mr Creevy, here, to leave the library and leave this place in peace!" Ginny face turned bright red and Malfoy smirked. "You are disturbing everyone here."

Draco watched very amused. Ginny looked around at the people staring at her. When her eyes came to him, his face felt warm. Immedeatly he wiped the smirk off his face, leaving it unemotional. Ginny turned away quickly.

So what will it be Ms. Weasley?" Said Madame Pince.  
  
"I'm Sorry." Ginny said, moving back to sit in her seat.  
  
"And you Mr. Creevy?"  
  
Collin put up his hands, saying he surrendered and sat back down.

Draco glared at Colin, as Ginny laughed at one of his jokes. He wished so badly that he was the one to make her laugh and smile. He wished it so much, but he knew it would never happen. Draco stared at the back of her head. Her long wavy hair cascading down her back. Draco stared at it, mesmerised by the beautiful red shimmer it gave off. Draco wished that he could run his hand throught it or even grab her and kiss her senseless. His stomach did another flip, just thinking of her kissing him again. Draco continued to stare at her. Until he felt hand on his shoulder.

"Love is great isn't it?"

Draco turned around and looked up.

Dirty blonde hair. Green eyes.

Draco smiled. "Hello Blasie." Draco stood up and gave her a hug. " I didn't know you were coming back. How was America?"

Blaise gave him a warm smile and sat down across from him. Draco sat back down. "I just came back this morning. I'm wiped out. So I came to looke for you and Pansy. So how's my princess? I see you, eyeing Weasly." Blaise smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Corbin opened his big fat mouth about me and Weasly"

"Sorry to say he did." Her eyes filled with laughter. "He told me a lot of things. Since you don't tell me anything except girls that you are going to sleep with. When he Corbin owled I was in total shock. I mean a Weasly. I was thinking what the hell is he smoking?" Blaise smirked. "But then again she is a pretty one. When did you start to liking her?"

"mysixthyear." He mumbled.

"Sixth." Said Blaise, in disbelief. "That whole year you would taunt her about everything. She had wanted to kill you, but older brothers must be brothers. Ron had really kicked your arse at the end of the year."

"He did not kick my arse. He merley punched me in the bloody face." Draco leaned back and crossed his arms. Draco smirked but then turned serious. "I taunted her just to tell myself that I didn't lov-like her." Blaise raised an eyebrow. Draco only ignored it. " I was trying to hide my feelings, Blaise. I was to afraid to admit, watching her every day, even in the summer. It drove me crazy. How would you feel, If you fell in _love_ with someone your were born to hate." Draco's eyes widened at his words. "I mean like."

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Drake. You. Love. Her. You can't deny that. I'm in love with someone too. Its the greatest feeling to be in love."

"I bet it is." Draco leaned in towards Blaise and put his head in his hands. "Your lucky that the person loves you back."

"Actually I haven't told him yet." Blaise said, fidgeting with some parchment in front of her.

"So who is the guy?" Draco asked curiously.

"Umm.. actually." Blaise looked around her. "I'd rather not tell you now."

"Oh. Allright." Draco said. He looked out the window. Draco pointed towards a pair kissing near the lake. "There's a happy couple."

Blaise turned and looked out. "I was wondering when I would see Asha and Corbin."

"Yea and that is something I wouldn't want to see. My best friend and my sister." Draco looked away and smiled at Blaise.

Blaise only laughed and continued to watch a happy couple walk towards the castle.

Ginny watched Draco smile at Blaise. It was a true smile. She thought about how nice it was when he smiled. His whole face was lit up and his eyes shining. He even looked cute to her. A wierd fuzzy feeling over came her. She turned away feeling sad, about turning him down. She was falling for him. Badly. She turned around meeting Colin's eyes.

Colin titled his head, giving her a confused look.

The only answer she could think of was...

"Love is so cruel."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE....(AND SO ON)**


	10. Old Friends & New Friends

**Your Secret Valentine**

**By**: Shyla

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine except the unheard of characters.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 10**

**Old Friends & New Friends**

_**The trouble with love is, it can take you up inside make your heart believe a lie. Its stonger than your pride.**_

_**The trouble with live is It dosent care how fast you fall and you can't refuse the call. See you got no say at all.**_

_**Kelly Clarkson - The Trouble With Love Is**_

* * *

****

**"Congratulations** to all of you." Said Proffesor Dumbldore, standing behind a podium on a stage set outside the grounds of Hogwarts. He looked out at the audience. The first four rows of seats were filled with the Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherian colors of the graduating class.They listened atentivly, catching every word. "The staff and I would all love to thank you for putting up with us in the years you were here." Dumbledores eyes gleamed. The audience laughed at this, including the teachers. "Most of all, they will miss you, each and everyone of you. For the past seven years, we have gotten to know all of you. You went to us when you needed guidance or someone to talk to. You have also taught us, of course, how to take care of future mischievous students, like yourself" Dumbledore chuckled and the audience laughed. Dumbledore continued."We learned to take care of you as if you were our own. So today, when you finally leave the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, go out into the world, make a difference. Be sure to be brave and smart in the decisions you make in the future and enjoy your lives to the fullest. All of you will be missed and will stay in our hearts forever. Congratulations!"

The graduating class stood up and applauded. They screamed and cheered. Some of them hugging other fellow students. Soon after streaks of color clouded the sky, as they threw their caps, jumping in joy to finally be leaving and starting a new chapter in their lives.

Ginny stood up, applauding with the rest the audience. She watched her brother walk down the aisle, back to the castle, alongside his two best friends. They smiled proudly as they walked by the Weasley family, who were applauding like crazy. Ron turned a deep shade of red, as Fred and George lit (harmless) firecrackers and fireworks, they had made themselves.

"Fred! George!" Yelled Mrs. Weasly.

"Sorry Mum." They replied, both recieving stern looks.

Ginny shook her head and looked back at the graduating class. Colin cheered, standing beside Asha, who was screaming at the top of her lungs as Draco and Corbin came by. Ginny smiled as Ash blew a kiss to Corbin. Corbin smiled a wide smile and wagged his eyebrows. Asha giggled, while Ginny only rolled her eyes.

Ginny watched Draco walking, looking relaxed next to Corbin and Blaise, who was whispering in his ear. Draco looked up. They stared at each other, both to stubborn to look away, wanting to win the unannounced battle.

Ginny sighed knowing what she had to do. She needed to win him back, win his heart all over again. She smiled, but Draco only gave her a blank stare. Someone tapped on her shoulder and with one final glance at Draco, she turned around.

Ginny looked behind her.

* * *

"Hello love!"

"Gabe!" Ginny jumped into his open arms. "How are you?!"

"Im good." Said the tall boy. "As you can see I just got here. My school's ceremony ended a few minutes ago."

"Gabe!" Screamed Asha. She jumped on top of Gabe, who almost stumbled backwards from the sudden impact. Colin only watched with amusment in his eyes.

Ginny studied the sandy haired boy. Gabriel Brown stood tall at his height (6ft 2in). His deep sea green eyes shimmered in the sunlight as he said his 'hello's' to Asha, Colin and the rest of the Weasly herd. He smiled a light smile that reached his eyes, it made him look so handsome. Ginny wondered why they weren't together. He was one of the nicest guys she knew. He was funny and charming at the same time. They had dated once, but it was odd dating someone whom you knew since you were a baby. It was like dating a family member and then again Gabe wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"So how's my favorite sister?" Asked Gabriel, who was looking at the crowd of graduates. He finally spotted his sister, Lavender walking down the aisle, holding the hand of Seamus Finnigan, a long time boyfriend.

It turned out that Lavender had gotten permisson from the head department of exchange programs to return in time for graduation. Lavender had been working in America to help wizarding children, who were orphaned and put into private schools, by the ministry. She was also taking classes in an American school. Ginny was happy to see that her best friend could graduate with her class.

Gabriel and Lavender Brown were twins, both in their graduating year, and 17 years of age. Gabe had been going to school in Beaxbauton in France to be closer to their mother. Their parents had been divorced for almost two years. Their father had been living in London but since he was part of the ministry he moved to America to report wizarding process back to the Ministry in England. Gabe and Laveder both spoke french fluently. Their mother was a French-born witch who was currently living in France.

"So Gin, how was your school year?" asked Gabe as they followed the Weasly family gathering around, a beaming Ron, congratulating him. Asha had gone off to go see her brother and boyfriend. Asha had offered to Gin if she had wanted to come along, but Ash already knew the answer. Ginny had chose not to go for obvious reasons.

"It was alright. It turned out differently than I had expected."

"Yeah. I heard about your love life." Gabe said, looking at her more closely and his eyes were shining with amusement.

Ginny threw up her hands. "Does everyone know about my love life?"

Gabe grinned. "Only your best buds."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

He stopped suddenly. "I'll be right back. Im going to say congrats to my sis."

Ginny nodded and watched Gabe walk up to Lavender, scaring her from behind. Lavender jumped, turned and saw Gabe. Gabe only smiled and recieved a punch on the arm from Lavender. Next to her, Seamus clutched his stomach laughing so hard.

Ginny shook her head and turned to look at her family. The Weasly family waved to Ginny to come over and she had no choice but to obey. They took pictures of the whole family, smiling and laughing. After for what seemed to be almost a half and hour, they seemed satisfied with the pictures. Ginny searched through the crowed looking for her friends. Gabe was still with Lavender and their parents. Colin had mysteriously disappeared. While Asha was still with her boyfriend and brother. Ginny sighed and began to walk towards Ash. She had to face Draco Malfoy sometime. She was still walking and wasn't paying any attention to a person, also not looking forward. They bumped into each other, so hard. The person fell to the floor on their rear. Ginny eyes were wide and looked down at the person she bumped into.

"Oh, Im so sorry!" Ginny said frantically hurrying to help the small girl up.

To Ginny's surprise the girl laughed with mirth, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, that look on your face" She said in between laughs. "Im sorry. I cant stop laughing."

Ginny grinned and joined in with her laughing at their klutzy action. When the laughter subsided, Ginny bent down lending out her hand. "Here let me help you."

The black haired girl took Ginny's outstretched hand and stood up. "Thanks."

Gabe saw Ginny helping someone up. He said goodbye to his family and left to see what had happened between Ginny and a petit girl, who looked strangely familiar. He came up beside Ginny and looked at blackhaired girl closely, studying the girl. He knew her so well,that it hurt to look at her. He couldn't believe she was here. 'I guess it is a small world after all' Gabe thought.

She brushed off her robes and looked up at Ginny, with blue-green eyes. Her eyes were still full of laughter. "Well that was fun. Sorry to bump into you so harshly. I can be a real klutz sometimes."

Ginny smiled. "Thats all right. It was my fault. I can be a real klutz too."

"Well, let's call it a truce, eh?!"

"Lets." Wanting to talk to this nice girl Ginny asked. " You don't look familiar do you go to Hogwats?"

"Oh no. No, actually I go to Beaxbauton." Said the girl.

" Your Ophelia Fletcher! (dun dun dun) I haven't seen you in a while. " Said Gabe, finally speaking, making Ginny jump. She hadn't notice Gabe come up beside her. Gabe noticed. "Sorry Gin."

Ophelia looked at Gabe, as if trying to find out his name. Her face lit up finally knowing the answer. "Hey, yeah. Gabriel Brown." She smiled at him.

'oh no.' Ginny knew what was coming next.

Gabe smiled shyly back." I didn't know a pretty girl like you would know who I was."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ophelia smiled at the comment. " Why thank you! You're not so bad looking yourself. Anyway of course I know who you are. We were in some of the same classes. Why would you say that?"

"Well you do have friends who are popular and ignore the rest of us low lifes. Plus you have never really spoken to me unless you wanted a quil."

"Oh. Im sorry. My friends can be rude but they can be very nice. I've known them since our younger years. I guess thats why." Ophelia looked at him with apologetic eyes."You were just so quiet. I've been wanting to talk to you, but I never really knew what to say." Ophelia laughed. "I think the quil thing was just an excuse get you to talk."

"Oh." Gabe blushed, not really knowing what to say, to his crush of four years. It seemed so easy to talk, now that the pressure of school was off their shoulders.

They stared and smiled at each other, but Ginny cleared her throat.

Gabe jumped and awoke from his little trance. "Oh yeah, Ophelia this is Ginny. Ginny Weasly. She's my young 'fake kid sister."

Ginny smacked him lightly. "Hey im only one year younger than you!"

Ophelia smiled. She looked at her closly, thinking why Ginny's name sounded so familiar. She shook her head and shook Ginny's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ophelia." They smiled at each other and their new found friendship.

"So what brings you here?!" Asked Gabe.

"Actually, I was here to meet some friends and my boyfriend."

"Oh." Said Gabe, disapointment crossed his face.

Ophelia frowned, when she saw it. "Im sorry you two, but I have to go."

They nodded.

"Bye Ginny. It was nice to meet you."

Ginny nodded and smiled. " Nice to meet you too!"

Ophelia smiled at Gabe, but the smile did not reach her eyes. ''Bye Gabe. I guess Ill see you whenever." Ophelia opened up her arms and Gabe walked closer, nervously, hugging her tightly. This was probably the last time he would probably see her. She smelled so good and her hair was soft and tickling his nose. They didn't let go, but Ophelia continued talking. "Owl me sometime, to get together."

They let go and Gabe only nodded.

With that Ophelia disappeared into the crowd.

Ginny and Gabe walked a little while around the school grounds.. Ginny was glad that she didn't have to go see Draco. She looked up at Gabe, who clearly looked upset. "So thats Ophelia! I was wondering when I would get to see who the mystery girl was. You talk about her constatntly when your here to visit. You like her a lot, don't you?"

Gabe looked at Ginny for a moment and grinned sheepishly. "Was I that obvious? "

"Yes. You kept smiling like a maniac. Just like the way your smiling now!" Ginny giggled. "I think she likes you."

Gabe smiled, but the smile turned into a frown. "She has a boyfriend. If you hadn't heard her say."

"Yea, thats true, but she seemed to be really into you. Maybe if you use that Gabriel charm on her, she'll dump her present boyfriend and go straight to you." Ginny sighed and put her hand to her head, in a dramatical gesture. "Oh Gabe, I've missed you." She said in a high voice and made kissing sounds.

Gabe looked at her as if she grew two heads. He shook his head. "Yeah I wish. It would only happen in my dreams!"

Ginny smiled.

"Ginny. Hey GinGin wait up!" Someone said behind them.

Ginny stopped and turned to look at who had called her.

Asha and Narcissa Malfoy walked the rest of the way, stopping right in front of Ginny.

"Hello you two." Said Narcissa, giving them both a hug.

"Hello." Said Ginny and Gabe. "How are you, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Im wonderfull. Aren't you excited Gabe? You've graduated! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy"

"And the same goes for you Ginny! You and Ash have one more year! Oh I can't wait to celebrate it!" Narcissa looked off into the distance." Oh, my little boy is finally growing up." Narcissa wiped away a small tear. Asha rolled her eyes.

Ginny only giggled.

Gabe rolled his eyes too. "Mrs. Malfoy where is your little boy by the way?" He wanted to now. Malfoy was a decent guy at times and he had turned into one of Gabe's good friends.

"Oh he's with Pansy, Corbin and his new girlfriend. They went to the Hogwart's after party at Madame Milkins. I don't know where Blaise ran off to. Gabe you should go- " Ginny looked up, confusion in her eyes. She didn't even hear what Mrs. Malfoy said after, thinking about the new news that proscessced in her head. Asha saw this, but kept quiet. Mrs Malfoy continued talking.

Gabe smiled at Mrs. Malfoy. "Madame Milkins. Allright. Im going to go visit then. Ill be back at the manor later with them. Bye." Gabe apparated.

"Good he's gone. I'm glad Draco will be out. Now I can prepare for the party. Ginny, Where is your mum? I wanted to talk to her about the party tonight at the manor. Ginny?!"

"What, ohh my mum." Ginny woke up from her little trance." She's over there." She pointed in front of her, at a band of redheads, off in the distance.

"Thank you Gin. I'll see you both later. Don't stay out to long I want you to help me with the preparations for the party. Gin, your mum and your brothers will be there too."

Asha and Ginny nodded and watched as Narcissa Malfoy walked to Molly Weasly. Molly raised her arms in the air glad that her friend had finally came. They hugged and talked enthusiastically, while walking to the castle, ready to leave.

* * *

"So what was that look you had on your face a couple minutes ago?" Asked Asha.

They were walking back to the school to get their things that they were taking to diagon alley. They needed to buy gifts for the graduates, while they were out at their graduation party. Most of their things were already packed, ready to be sent home.

"What look?" asked Ginny, knowing full well what Ash was talking about.

Asha gave her a dubious look. "You know full well what im talking about! I thought you didn't like my brother that way."

"I think... Well.." Ginny sighed. "I miss him"

Asha eyes softened. "Don't worry. He'll talk to you sooner or later." Asha put her arm around Gin.

"Actually you were right before. I do like your brother that way." Gin looked down, ready for whatever Asha was going to say. Ginny hadn't told Ash about her true feelings dor Draco.

Ash stopped. "WHAT?!" Ash's eyes went wide. "Since when?!"

"Since...when he started not speaking to me........It made me miss him. I hate this. Whenever he looks at me, its like he hates me and I hate that. Now its too late to go and talk to him. He has a girlfriend." Ginny looked down feeling depressed.

Asha gave her a sympethetic look. "Ginny." Asha tightened her hold on Ginny. "Like I said before, give him time . Besides that, Phelia and Dray don't seem to be that close. They act more like friends then people with a " deep love" relationship."

Ginny looked up. "Really?!"

Asha smiled, but felt a little unsure. "Really."

Ginny smiled back at her. Now they were walking up the stairs to their dorms.

"So have you seen Collin yet?!" Asha asked, breaking the silence.

"You know, now that you mentioned it. I haven't seen him since the end of the ceremony."

"Yeah your right. Plus he has been mysteriously disappearing since he got back. Do you think its that mysterious girlfriend he has?"

"He hasn't told you either!" Ginny gave an exsasperated sigh. "But I do have a clue who it is."

"Hey me too!"

"Blaise!" They both said at the same time.

" We should threaten him to tell us!"

Ginny giggled.

"Threaten who?!"

They both jumped from the sudden voice behind them. They turned around.

Colin laughed when he saw their shocked faces. "Sorry. Who are you going to threaten?" Colin asked again.

"Ummm.." Ginny said. "We were going to....uh..''

"Ron." Piped Asha.

"Why?"

"Because..." Asha eyes searched around trying to find any clue that would help her. "uh-"

"COLIN! What is that?!" Ginny said, interupting Ash. She pointed to Colin's neck.

Colin covered his neck, forgetting that it was there. '_Damn i forgot the consealment charm' _

"Colin, remove the hand!" Asha said, advancing towards him.

Colin knew that he would be beaten, slowly he lowered his hand. Ginny and Asha walked a few steps towards looking at the purple mark on his neck.

"Is that a hickie?!" screamed Asha, her eyes widened the more she looked at it.

Ginny giggled, knowing it was probably his girlfriend who had asaulted him

"So who did it?" Demanded Asha.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Yea, who?"

"Ummm" Colin looked at both of them. He looked a bit fightened." Ummm....You know I was going to tells you guys sooner or later."

"Colin spill!" said Asha who was a bit impatient.

"She's uhh in Slytherian!"

"In Slytherian! Why didn't you tell me?!!! And I thought I was the only Griff datin' a Slyth." remarked Asha.

"Please tell me its not...Milicent!!!" Said Ginny.

"Ewww!!!!" Ginny and Asha said in unision.

"Will you let me finish?!!! Please!" Colin said. "And no its not Milicent!"

They were suddenly silent.

Colin took a deep breath."Its...Blaise Zabini."

"I knew it!!!" They both screamed.

Colin eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Oh we saw the clues." Said Gin.

Asha piped in. "Yea, both of you mysteriously disappearing."

"Wow! Who knew you guys would become Sherlock Holmes! I thought I was him!"

"Hey, were smart." Said Ginny, looking offended.

They all laughed and walked up the stairs to get their things. Ginny was glad to hang out with her friends. At least she would be happy until tonight. Tonight her whole family would be at the Malfoy Mansion. They would all probably be sleeping over there too. Ginny sighed. A whole night seeing Draco and his new girlfriend. _Wonderfull._

* * *

ok well thats all don't worry G/D action next chapter!!! A lot of G/D action!

**PREVIEW:**

"So Phelia is your new girlfriend?"Asked Ginny.

"Yea. Why? Jelous?!" Asked Draco, her sudden question awakening him from his little trance.

Ginny liked her lips and looked at him. "Maybe, but then again Phelia is one of the best people I know. Even if I just met her a few hours ago. At least she's happy." Ginny paused and Draco took a glance at her lips. " At least your happy too."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
